Chalk Drawing
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greg spend an afternoon at Nick's with some special friends. Lame summary, cute story!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**This idea came to me while I was watching a rerun of 13x07, "Fallen Angels," and it's my eigth story inspired by that episode (a record?). I love my story, "A Day At The Playground," where Jackson and Eli meet and play together. So I wondered...what if they got together again? Of course, I had to write it! Please enjoy...and review, of course :)**

On a pretty, warm spring day, Jackson Sanders and Eli Brown were at Nick Stokes house while Eli's mom, Tina Brewster, and Jackson's father Greg were visiting. Greg and Tina had met when their sons had met at the playground, and enjoyed visiting with Nick and his dog Sam. So, while Greg, Nick and Tina sat outside with Sam enjoying iced tea, Jackson and Eli were on Nick's patio with chalk, happily drawing.

As much as Tina didn't hang around Nick, Greg and the others since Warrick's funeral, she'd cleaned herself up and appreciated Nick's help. And she had to admit that Nick was a great father figure for her son. Plus it was wonderful to see Eli and Jackson laughing and playing together.

Eli picked up a piece of purple chalk and scribbled on the concrete. "Here, Jackson. I'm going to draw you a butterfly."

"Thank you!" Jackson said happily. "I draw you a puppy dog, 'cause you like to play wif Sam, like me!"

Eli giggled. "Thanks, Jackson."

The boys continued coloring as the grown-ups and Sam watched over them.

"Jackson, did you know my daddy?" Eli asked.

Tina, Nick and Greg all paused. Tina wished Warrick had lived to see his son, and Nick and Greg knew he'd be a good father.

Jackson shook his head. "No, but my daddy an' Uncle Nicky say dat he in dere hearts."

Tina smiled softly. "He is, sweetie." Eli turned to his mother. "He's in Eli's heart, too."

Nick and Greg both smiled sadly.

"I fink your daddy loves you," Jackson said.

Eli smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! He in Heaven, an' he in Uncle Nicky an' my daddy's hearts."

"And Aunt Sara's too," Greg said.

Eli smiled widely at his adopted family. Since Tina had let Nick and everyone back into her life, Eli had relished getting to know them and learning about his father.

Nick watched his best friends' sons and felt bittersweet tears form in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he said, "I think Warrick would love both of you."

Jackson and Eli both smiled at their Uncle Nick. "He in your heart, Eli," Jackson said. "You have him in your heart, an' he loves you."

Eli smiled at his good buddy. "Yeah, I wish he were here sometimes, but I have him there."

"I wish so, too," Tina said. "But he loved you. Don't ever forget that."

Jackson smiled. "My mommy say my daddy love me eben before he met me."

Greg smiled sadly at his son. "That's right, Jacks. Even though I didn't meet you until you were three, I've loved you forever."

Eli, Nick and Tina all smiled at Greg and Jackson.

"Jackson, do you miss your mommy?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I do," Jackson said as he colored a dog on the concrete. "But my mommy worked all da time. An' my daddy plays wif me, an' stays wif me if I hab a bad dream."

Tina smiled. "Jackson, it sounds like you've got a very good daddy."

"I hab da bestest daddy, Aunt Tina!" Jackson smiled as he looked up at his family.

"He does have a good daddy," Nick said to Greg.

Tina agreed. "Nick and Sara have told me a little about Jackson's mother. Sounds to me like he didn't have a loving parent until you."

Nick nodded as Greg sighed and smiled. "She's right," Nick told his friend. "He's got a great daddy."

Greg smiled at his sweet little boy. "You're always going to be in my heart, Jacks."

"That's what families do," Nick said.

"Yeah!" Eli and Jackson said in unison.

Jackson finished coloring. "Here, Eli. Here's da doggie!"

Eli smiled as he looked at Jackson's drawing for him. "That's really good. Thank you." He moved aside so Jackson could see the butterfly. "Here's yours."

"Oh, pwetty!" Jackson smiled as he looked at the purple butterfly Eli drew for him.

The grown-ups smiled as they watched the boys color, chat and laugh. "You sure you don't mind them coloring on your patio?" Tina asked Nick.

Nick chuckled softly. "It's fine. I think it adds some life to the place."

Jackson and Eli got up and walked up to Nick. "Uncle Nicky, can we play fetch wif Sam?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," Nick said as he stood up. He had to smile when Jackson and Eli smiled and said, "Yay!"

Sam stood and happily walked over to his master and friends. Eli and Jackson patted the dog's head as Nick got a tennis ball.

Tina and Greg smiled as the boys eagerly played with Sam. Greg loved the sight of Nick with the sons of two of his best friends.

"All right," Nick said as he crouched down to the boys' level. "You think he's ready?"

"Yeah!" Jackson and Eli said.

As they played with Sam, Nick relished being with the two boys. As much as he wished Warrick was still here, he loved knowing Eli and being a substitute dad for him. And he adored Jackson ever since he met the little boy.

Tina and Greg joined Nick and the boys as they laughed, ran and played with the dog. They had to admit, while it wasn't a conventional family, it was a very supportive and loving one.

**The End.**


End file.
